<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Smelly Aftermath Of A Spicy Dinner by FoxyFloofbutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008996">The Smelly Aftermath Of A Spicy Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyFloofbutt/pseuds/FoxyFloofbutt'>FoxyFloofbutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diarrhea, Embarrassment, F/M, Face Sitting, Face farting, Farting, Female Ejaculation, Scat, Swearing, Voyeurism, gassy - Freeform, pooping, shitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyFloofbutt/pseuds/FoxyFloofbutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CONTENT WARNING: Lots of scat/poop in the first half, than plenty of farting in the second half.</p><p>After Angel and Alastor finish a large serving of some spicy jamablaya, things get really messy. Following a long washroom visit, Niffty and Vaggie have some gassy fun with the two. </p><p>Thank you all so much for the support, I greatly appreciate it! And your critisism helps too, if there's anything you feel like I should change/add/remove, don't hesitate to ask! Thank you for the ideas, and the support! And thank you to my boyfriend, for supporting me and giving me ideas for some of my stories!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bombing The Washroom (Scat/Poop/Farting Warning)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Alastor and Angel had just finished having a massive meal of jambalaya. Alastor leaned back and rubbed his bloated stomach.</p><p>     "Goodness me, I ate way too much…" Alastor says.</p><p>     Despite Angel having eaten enough jambalaya to fill him up as well, he still wanted to have dessert. He made himself a pretty large sundae, and he started to eat it. He lets out pleasured moans as he does.</p><p>     "Angel, do you seriously have to make that noise? And didn't you eat enough already?" Alastor asks.</p><p>     "Firstly, yes, this is really fuckin' good. Secondly, I spent too long making this to not eat it." Angel snaps back.</p><p>     Angel continues to slowly eat his sundae, clearly having a bit of difficulty. Almost as if she could sense them being done, Niffty quickly runs in to collect their dishes.</p><p>     "Are you boys done?! Can I take the dishes now?!" She says excitedly.</p><p>     "Yes you- UUURRRRPPPP!! can. G-goodness me, please excuse me for that…" Alastor blushes in embarrassment at his sentence being interrupted by such a loud and gross-sounding belch.</p><p>     Angel and Niffty couldn't help but blush a little at Alastor's belch. Niffty quickly collected their dishes and left to go clean them. Angel continued eating his sundae. Angel's moans soon turned to groans of discomfort as he was now eating way too much. Angel soon pushed the nearly empty bowl away and leaned back on the chair.</p><p>     "Fuck this, I can't eat that much. Hey, Niffty! I got more dishes for you to clean!" Angel shouts.</p><p>     Niffty quickly runs in to collect the rest of the dishes. As she does, Angel's stomach starts to grumble loudly. Just as Niffty was about to leave, Angel lifts his leg and rips a nasty, brassy fart. BBRRRRRRPPPTTTT!! Which causes Niffty to blush and quickly sniff Angel's gas as she heads out. Thankfully, neither of the boys noticed. Alastor's stomach started to grumble loudly, and Angel's continued. </p><p>     "Angel, that was disgust- BBRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPPP!!" Alastor was quickly interrupted by a massive fart that he didn't intend to let out.</p><p>     "It was what, old man?" Angel teases Alastor, then rips another wet, vile fart. BBBLLUURRRPPPTTTTTTT!! Angel then fans his ass and giggles.</p><p>     "Geez, that one was wet~" Angel says with a grin.</p><p>     As Niffty was nearby finishing washing up, she blushed more at the gassy shenanigans she was missing out on. The two continued to loudly pass gas. The entire room soon smelled like sulfur and rotten eggs. The grumbling soon got louder and suddenly both froze solid as a strong pressure built up in their guts. </p><p>     "F-fuck, I shoulda known that spicy food and lactose was too much for my stomach…" Angel groans, getting up and starting to run to the bathroom, holding his plump, fuzzy ass as he did.</p><p>     "Spicy food always ends up being too much for me… Angel please, I'm nearly about to soil myself and this is a very nice suit…." Alastor says, getting up and doing the same.</p><p>     A full washroom complete with stalls was set up shortly before, and the two were about to take advantage of this. They both quickly ran into their own stalls and quickly dropped their pants.</p><p>     BBBBLLOOORRRRTTTTT!! The sound of wet, runny shit pouring from their asses filled the washroom, accompanied by their grunts as they forced their shit out.</p><p>     Little did the two know, they had been followed in. The two had conveniently sat one stall apart, which Niffty had quickly situated herself in. She blushed heavily as she could hear and smell their nasty shit pouring out. The smell and the sounds, combined with the image of them straining and the shit pouring out of their soft, pink assholes proved to be too much for her to handle. She starts to sniff deeply, letting out soft moans as she does. </p><p>     The two continue to shit loudly, the sounds of their shitting being enough to drown out Niffty's moans. </p><p>     "My god, Angel! What did you eat to create such a vile stench!?" Alastor shouts, fanning his nose while he clutches his stomach.</p><p>     "I ate the same shit you ate, old man! And your shit stinks way worse than mine!" Angel shouts back.</p><p>     BBBBBLLLUUUURRRRPPPTTTTTT!! The sounds of the two pushing out an almost insane amount of wet, sloppy shit was somehow getting louder. Soon they hear another person walking in. The stumbling and the groans told them exactly who it was. Husk made his way to the last open stall and sat down. He groaned loudly and ripped a massive, vile smelling and sounding fart. BRRRAAAPPPPTTTTT!!</p><p>     "Fuck, cheap booze always gives me the shits…" Husk softly groans to himself before he starts to shit loudly. BBBLLOOORRRPPTTTTT!!</p><p>     "Hehe hey! Glad you could- Hnnggghhh! BBBBLLLOORRRPPTTTTT!! Join us, Husk! Sounds like you've got the shits too!" Angel says with a chuckle, straining as he shits even more.</p><p>     "Fuck you…" Husk groans at Angel, before joining them with more shitting.</p><p>     Niffty was practically in heaven, being in a washroom that smells awful from 3 people with awful diarrhea emptying their bowels as well as knowing she's gonna have to deal with the clogging that'll surely result from this much shit.</p><p>     "Hey, smiles, I bet I can shit louder than you~" Angel teases, letting out a gassy, sloppy stream of shit.</p><p>     "In your dreams, you pest~" Alastor says, accepting Angel's challenge.</p><p>     "Hnnngghhh! BBLLLUURRRRPPPTTTTT!! F-fuck~ That was huge~" Angel says, letting out a huge stream of shit, the sound being louder than one would expect, and the smell was nothing short of putrid.</p><p>     "You call that a bowel movement, if I didn't know any better, I'd thought you were just passing gas~ Mnnffff! BBBLLLLOORRRPPTTTTT!!!" Alastor jokes, letting out a stream of nasty, wet shit that managed to be even louder.</p><p>     "Impressive, but can you top this~ Mnnnn! FRRRAAAPPTTTTTT!!" Angel says, before letting out a massive, brassy fart. "Come on, I'm out already…" Angel says, a bit disappointed that he had already finished shitting.</p><p>     "Well I've still got one more~ Hnngghhhh! BBLLLUURRRPPTTTTTFRRRAAAAAPPPPPPP!!" Alastor says, letting out an ungodly loud stream of diarrhea, followed by a fart that was just as loud. "Looks like I've won this little competition~" Alastor says proudly.</p><p>     "Hnnggghhh! BBLLLUURRRRRPPTTTT!! Fuck… Damn cheap booze…" Husk soon lets out a super loud stream of vile shit, putting both Angel and Alastor to shame. It seems husk had won this time</p><p>     Suddenly, the sounds of loud shitting turned more gassy. Having pushed out all the shit that was in their bowels, Angel and Alastor were left with a bit of gas bloating them up. </p><p>     BBRRRRRRPPPTTTTT!!! "Geez, glad that's over, whew~" Angel says as he fans his nose. He then starts to piss. The sound of his steady stream of piss flowing into the filled toilet was music to Niffty's ears.</p><p>    FFRRRRRRPPPPPTTTTT!!! "My goodness, I feel so much better now~!" Alastor proudly announces after ripping a nasty fart. He joins Angel by starting to piss loudly as well.</p><p>     "Are you two- Hnngghhhh! BBLLLUURRRRTTTTT!! asshole's done, I'd like to shit in peace!" Husk shouts and groans softly.</p><p>     Angel and Alastor start to wipe their plump rears clean before attempting to flush the toilets they shit in. The distinct sound of a clogged toilet had hit their ears. Angel then decided to leave, not wanting to bother dealing with a clogged toilet.</p><p>     Alastor then walked out and decided to knock on the stall that was next to his, which startled Niffty.</p><p>     "Niffty, are you in there~?" He asks softly, in a soft and friendly tone.</p><p>     "N-no! I-I mean… D-darn…" Niffty shyly responds, realizing that she just outed herself.</p><p>     "Come on out, I'd like you to come with me~" Alastor says with a smile.</p><p>     "A-alright, Alastor…" Niffty says shyly, then shyly opening the door and looking up at Alastor. Alastor then made a gesture, telling her to follow him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stinking Up The Bedrooms (Fart Warning)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She followed close behind, and by close, she practically had her face stuffed in Alastor's plump, smelly deer ass. She breathed in deeply, taking in the smell of his ass. Even though he thoroughly wiped, she could still smell his shit on his ass.</p><p>     The two soon got to the room Alastor was staying in and he closed the door behind the two of them. Alastor then sat down on the bed and smiled, patting the spot next to him.</p><p>     "Take a seat, and cover your eye~" Alastor said teasingly. Niffty quickly did exactly as he asked. She could feel him standing up and could hear the sound of clothes rustling and falling to the floor. She started to feel the urge to peek.</p><p>     "No peeking, otherwise you won't get the surprise~" He says, almost sensing that Niffty was wanting to peek. Soon the rustling stopped and the smell of ass filled Niffty's nose.</p><p>     "You may look~" Alastor says. Niffty slowly opened her eye, and was greeted by the soft, plump spread deer rump of Alastor, complete with a soft, pink asshole. She quickly stuffed her face in starting to take deep sniffs of his nasty-smelling ass.</p><p>     "Be careful my dear, I may be a bit- FRRRAAAPPPTTTTT!!! Flatulent~ My goodness, that smells awful~'' Alastor jokes, fanning his nose. Niffty sniffs deeply, taking in almost every bit of his gas. The smell was starting to get her going. Unable to resist the temptation, she starts to rub herself gently, softly moaning as she sniffs Alastor's nasty, plump ass.</p><p>     Alastor then gently pushes her back so she's laying on the bed. He climbs up and squats over her face. As soon as he does, a nasty fart escapes his ass. BBRRRAAAAPPPTTTTT!! To which Niffty quickly sniffs up deeply, loving the smell.</p><p>     While all this is happening, Vaggie was watching through the keyhole, blushing heavily and clearly enjoying it. She starts to slowly side her hand down her pants.</p><p>     "Geez, what's got you all hot and bothered? I also never took you for the pervin' type~" Angel teases, which surprises Vaggie and makes her jump, quickly taking her hand back out.</p><p>     "What's it to you? It's none of your business." Vaggie angrily snaps back at Angel.</p><p>     "Hey, no need to be so hostile, I'm not judging~ Besides, I'm still a little bloated and gassy and my farts tend to stink pretty bad, and I'd prefer not to smell them~ You could help if you want, that is, if you choose to stop being so stuck up for once~" Angel says teasingly, walking back down the hall towards his room. He walks in a way that causes his ass to shake, making it incredibly obvious just how plump and round it was.</p><p>     As he walked away, he let out a small toot and he fanned his nose. "Oops~" He turns around and smiles, before continuing to walk away. Vaggie wasn't sure if she should take him up on his offer, but as soon as the smell hit her, she decided that she wanted to.</p><p>     Vaggie shyly knocked on the door. Angel says to come in and that the door isn't locked, so she goes right in. Angel is laying on his back with his legs up, so that she could clearly see his ass.</p><p>     "You decided pretty quick~ It seems you wanted to sniff my farts pretty bad~" Angel teases, grinning at Vaggie. Vaggie sighs and gets on the bed, positioning herself so her face is right in Angel's ass.</p><p>     "If you tell anyone about this, you're dead…" She softly grumbles before starting to sniff his soft, pink hole. It still stunk from his trip to the bathroom, further accented by the farts he'd been ripping following that.</p><p>     Angel grunted softly, pushing out a bassy, wet fart that smelled terrible. BBLLUURRRPPPTTT!! Vaggie quickly sniffed it up deeply, letting out a soft moan as she sniffed his gas. </p><p>     Vaggie than continued what she started outside of Alastor's room. She slipped her hand down her pants and started to rub herself. She was very aroused from the smell of farts, as well as feeling Angel's soft, fat, fuzzy ass in her face.</p><p>     "Geez, you must really be into farts~" Angel teased, ripping another nasty fart right into her face. FRRRRRPPPPTTTTT!!! Causing her to sniff deeply, rubbing even faster, letting out more soft moans.</p><p>     Back in Alastor's room, Niffty continued to sniff at Alastor's farts, loving the smell of each and every one. Just like Vaggie, she too couldn't stop herself from pleasing herself to the sights and smells of Alastor's ass. The smells were absolutely horrible, which she loved, she also enjoyed the sight of his fat, plump deer ass hanging over her face.</p><p>     One detail she started to notice, was that each time he farted, his tail stuck up in a cute way, which she couldn't help but find adorable.</p><p>     As he was letting out a particularly long, bubbly fart, he slips and ends up sitting on Niffty's face. He thought she would start to struggle, but he noticed her rubbing getting quicker, clearly she was enjoying this.</p><p>     "Niffty dear, are you alright?" Alastor asks, concerned. Niffty responds with a thumbs-up, telling him that she's alright.</p><p>     "Want me to get up?" Alastor asks, which prompts Niffty to gesture no. Alastor at first worried about her suffocating, but his stomach grumbles loudly and he knew that wasn't going to be an issue.</p><p>     Alastor rips more nasty farts, which he could hear Niffty loudly sniffing. He soon felt one last nasty fart coming out, and he bit his lip and pushed it out, going cross-eyed as he did.</p><p>     BBBBBRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTT!!! He watches as Niffty's rubbing gets faster, soon ending with her going limp and he can feel her panting on his ass. Alastor gets up and looks back at her. She lays there panting and sweating, with a massive blush.</p><p>     "Th-thank you, A-Alastor...~" She softly moans out before then falling asleep. Alastor then carefully takes her to her room to let her sleep there so he wouldn't disturb her.</p><p>     Back in Angel's room, Vaggie continues to sniff Angel's plump, fuzzy ass, along with the nasty farts it rips. Angel grunts softly, forcing out a brassy fart right into Vaggie's face. BRRRRAAAPPPPPPPP!! The smell made her eyes water, but she continued to sniff it up anyways.</p><p>     Vaggie's rubbing continued, as she got more and more excited by Angel's nasty farts. Her panties were completely soaked, but she didn't care.</p><p>     Suddenly, Angel's legs wrapped around Vaggie's head, pulling her face right into his ass. He rips an awful fart just as he does. FFFFFRRRRRRRRTTTTTT!! She doesn't struggle at all, sniffing up his farts and rubbing herself more. Her moans get louder and soon Angel feels her shuddering. She lays on her back with her legs spread, panting and blushing.</p><p>     "I-I'm just gonna r-rest here…" Vaggie says softly, panting more. Angel smiles, loving that he didn't have to smell any of his nasty farts. He then wandered around the hotel, leaving Vaggie to rest and recover.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>